Fallen Angel Stately
by Thuringwethil
Summary: Ginny tiene 16 años y está pasando por un periodo en que las hormonas son su mayor problema, bueno, su segundo mayor problema, ya que digamos que no tiene muy buena suerte (Ninguna, en realidad).... Mi primera parodía.
1. Prologo

**Fallen Angel Stately**

**_[Majestuoso Ángel Caído]_**

****

**_Por: Thuringwethil_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_*~ Prologo ~*_**

****

****

****

****

          **¡Demonios!-** Musitó con estruendo la pelirroja al girar en la esquina del pasillo desolado, que en aquellos momentos tenía como único habitante a ella: la alumna pecosa Virginia Weasley, que hace pocos instantes atrás acababa de salir de una de las tantas escenas en la que era ignorada absolutamente después de tramar un plan que parecía infalible para que el chico de sus sueños: Harry Potter,  cayera en sus encantos. _¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre igual? _Hundirse en los ojos esmeraldas del niño que vivió…Ojalá así fuera, ese era el horrible problema,  el bendito problema de que no era un niño, era todo un muchacho de 17 años de edad, con su cabello siempre alborotado de un negro pizarra… y ojos como un sapo en escabeche ¿Eso no le recordaba a algo?, Si, le recordaba al estupido poema que se le ocurrió hacerle  hace cinco San Valentín y no solo hacérselo, pagarle 2 sickles a un gnomo ridículamente vestido de cupido para que se lo cantara a Harry. Que degradante fue aquella situación, aun recordaba las miradas de todos y la mirada de avergonzado de Harry, por no mencionar el comentario del estupido de Malfoy… pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado o eso quería creer. Y ese amor de niña había sucedido desde la primera vez que lo vio cuando él iba a su primer año y conoció a su hermano Ron y a los gemelos. Pero ese amor de niña había pasado a convertirse en un amor adolescente y es que son muy diferentes los amores infantiles a los adolescentes. En los de niña solo sueñas en agarrarle la mano y decirle que lo quieres, mientras se piensa que estas en una portada de corazones rosados y cupidos alrededor, pero en el de adolescente la realidad baja como un agua de balde tan fría que podría congelar al más débil y es que actúa un factor importante que a veces se pasa por alto, pero está ahí martilleando y esperando el momento preciso para atacar y dejarte sin defensa alguna: **_las hormonas_** y cuando estas actúan no hay nada ni nadie que las pueda controlar, en el caso de Ginny al sumergirse en las profundidades abismales de los ojos verde esmeralda del niño que vivió, sentía como rápidamente su boca se secaba, mientras balbuceaba palabras desprendidas de frases incoherentes hasta para ella misma, al tiempo que sus pecosas mejillas se teñían de un color tan rojo que se fundían con su cabello y solo este momento descontrolado llegaba a su fin cuando el muchacho de sus sueños ignorando por completo a la chica se retiraba del lugar en que se había su cuerpo encontrado con esta.- _¡Demonios!_- Volvió a decir mientras pateaba una armadura que nada le había hecho pero se encontró en el momento malo en el lugar equivocado. Al lanzar la patada contra la armadura sintió un dolor tan terrible que le produjo un calambre inaguantable en el pie. ¡¿_Por qué su suerte tenía que ser tan endiabladamente maldita?!_ Mientras maldecía cayó sentada de dolor al suelo agarrando con sus pálidas manos el zapato que contenía su pié magullado. 

_Ya nada puede ser peor_**-** Y no había terminado de hablar cuando apareció el demonio en persona y tropezando con su costosa túnica cayó justo sobre la pierna de la pelirroja que crujió, para colmo esta se había mordido los labios para no reírse al ver al chico precipitándose al suelo. ¡Mala idea! Al muchacho caer con todo su peso sobre la rodilla de ella, la pelirroja sintió que algo se desgarraba en su interior. Lanzó un grito blasfemito que acompañado con el estruendo que había provocado la caída del rubio retumbó ocasionado un sonido ensordecedor en aquel pasillo. Sentía su labio sangrar, se lo había mordido al sentir el peso acompañado del dolor. 

_-Weasley. ¿Tan poco te quieren tus compañeras de habitación que tienes que dormir aquí?, aunque esto es mejor que en tu casa… Aunque_** – **Masculló pensativamente con ironía -  _Podrías colocar un aviso "Hogar de la pobretona" o algo así… Te aseguro que si lo hubiera visto preferiría irme por otro lugar con tal de no toparme contigo.  ¿Sabes? Hay personas que si tienen vida y no se pueden estar dando el lujo de…_

_-No estaba durmiendo aquí grandísimo animal – _Mascullando fúrica sintiendo como su pierna cada vez intensificaba su dolor a grados absolutamente irresistibles_ – Pero seguramente sería una cama más cómoda y digna que la que los dementores te están preparando en la cárcel de Azkaban junto a tu papi. – _Acentuando la ironía, dejando que sus palabras parecieran más lanzas que simples frases. – _Y por cierto sino te molesta ¿¡PODRIAS QUITARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE ENCIMA DE MI PIERNA?!_ – y entonces sucedió. ****

_  -Ginny ¿estas bien?_ – Así es, lo único que podía terminar de amargar la  mañana que había sido para la Weasley un desastre, se presentaba en aquellos momentos. Harry en primer plano observando la escena con la sonrisa a flor de piel intentando no reírse de la situación en los que habían sido presentes sus oídos y sus ojos. ****

_         "Genial, absolutamente genial, cuando quiero llamar su atención de buenas maneras, a el le importa más si va a llover, que mis esfuerzos por captar por unos segundos su atención. Pero cuando estoy en la situación más degradante de mi corta pero activa vida, EL está ahí en primer plano, casi con rosetas de maíz y pompones, observando toda la situación. _ Típico de hombres llegan cuando el único encanto de la situación que representas es que pareces el bufón de la corte en uno de sus más patéticos actos y es que cuando te arreglas, te maquillas, te vistes con esa prenda que descubriste que le encantaba, te pones el perfume que vuelve loco a cualquier mago según la revista Corazón de Bruja y tienes la sonrisa más encantadora del planeta, el mundo entero parece conspirar para que termines llena de barro, que el maquillaje se escurra debido a una tormenta y que lo atropelles haciéndolo caer y llenarse ambos de comida, manchando su precioso traje y estropeando la oportunidad de que por fin reparara en que no eres una más del montón.  Y tan solo puedes desear que el momento se olvide, pero al contrario la mirada que recibes de "Chica tonta" te lo recuerda por el resto de tus días. 

_ -Ay…_ -  Gimió la pelirroja de dolor, el rubio se había levantado sin ningún cuidado (excepto con su túnica nueva), en lo que llego Harry Potter a presenciar la escena más de cerca. 

_     -Malfoy ****_

_     -Potter****_

                  Y lanzándose miradas asesinas de rivalidad y odio, el niño que vivió y el heredero a la fortuna Malfoy se enfrascaron en un combate de miradas punzantes que duraron una eternidad para Ginny. ¿Era posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia? 

- _¡Ayyyyyyy! _-  volvió a gemir la pelirroja, esto pareció sacar a los chicos del constante duelo visual que mantenían desde hace unos pocos minutos. 

- _Eso Weasley hazte la victima para que así alo mejor Potter se digne a tenerte lastima_ - y como dice el refrán "El vaso llega a un punto que se derrama" estás palabras crearon una reacción de odio tan profundo que casi hacen reincorporar a la pelirroja en el acto y mirándolo con sus ojos avellanas le dijo – _Para lastima te tengo a ti, el día que necesite la lastima de alguien iré por todo Hogwarts creyéndome la mejor, sabiendo que mi vida está comandada, que mis padres son la peor blasfemia de este mundo y venderían su dignidad a cambió de un poquito de reputación, aunque sea de parte del lado oscuro, iría por todo Hogwarts riéndome de personas que tienen un futuro diferente al de pudrirse en una celda mugrienta, siendo absorbidos por los dementores, olvidando quien soy gracias a su poder destructivo._ – Hizo una pausa para agarrar aire y lo miro con ironía – _Aunque siendo tu, yo desearía olvidar quien soy. _– Sabía que había ido muy lejos, el rostro pálido de Malfoy estaba rígido, su sonrisa de superioridad se había ido desdibujando al ir escuchando las palabras hirientes de la pelirroja y sus ojos inyectados en frialdad se sumergían como glaciares letales en los ojos de esta.

- _Vamos Ginny, te llevaré a la enfermería, no creo que estés bien con esa pierna asi _– mirando de reojo como la chica agarraba con sus manos su rodilla, mientras no apartaba la mirada del rubio. Así que acercándose a la chica, haciendo uso de su fuerza que había mejorado gracias a cada entrenamiento de Quidditch, levanto a la pelirroja con mucho cuidado por las caderas, elevándola por encima del suelo y con una increíble fuerza coloco a la pelirroja sobre sus hombros. Mientras por su parte la pelirroja solo deseaba seguir diciéndole sus verdades al rubio, pero decidió dejar la discusión hasta ahí,  _por ahora y _Dedicándole una ultima mirada de odio al chico y siendo esta correspondida por unos ojos como gemas de plata que centelleaban en las sombras del rincón.Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en aquel preciso momento sin poderlo evitar, aunque justo en ese momento Harry, por su parte, había colocado sus manos sobre los muslos de la pelirroja para asegurarla e impedir que se cayera.

_"Eso fue por Harry, por Harry" _pensó para sí cuando el escalofrío hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran como siempre que acontecía cada vez que algo la avergonzaba o intimidaba. _ "Por Harry"...  "Por Harry" _pero su mente la comenzó a contradecir cuando después de un trecho a hombros de "su" Harry, solo se recordaba de la mirada letal del rubio y la disputa que había tenido con él. Esa situación la había dejado con ganas de más. Era como un sabor agridulce en sus labios, que hacía que su paladar le pidiera más. 

_ -Eso fue gracioso _– La voz de Harry la despertó de sus pensamientos_ – Se lo voy a recordar por el resto de sus días. _

_      "Bueno después de todo no resultó tan mala la mañana_" y nuevamente los ojos plateados volvían a ocupar sus pensamientos._ ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? estaba a solas con Harry que al parecer se preocupaba por el estado de su pierna y se había preocupado de "ayudarla" en aquella situación,  ¿no era eso lo que siempre había querido? De pronto, se dio cuenta de que en aquellos momentos ni ella misma sabía lo que quería._

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**_N/A: _**_Esto es un pequeño proyecto, se puede explotar a fondo si es bien recibido, mi primera Comedia y mi primera Ginny rebelde, ¿por algo tiene 5 herman**o**s mayores, no?  Este fanfic será diferente a todos los demás que he escrito. El titulo está inspirado en una canción de Lacuna Coil (excelente grupo) de nombre: Stately Lover. Y como se darán cuenta está digerido a mi chico favorito: Draco Malfoy. _

_Dedicado este fan fic y el prologo en especial, a: _

**_Mariana A.:_**_ Por ayudarme con el prologo en una hora muy aburrida de clases y por todo lo demás que ya le he mencionado en varias ocasiones.   _

**_Todas las sugerencias y críticas serán bien acogidas _**

****

****

****

**"Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a ellos, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido******

**"Estoy sumida en las sombras de las tristezas y odios de este mundo corrompido"******

**"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"**

****


	2. Eyes In Me

Fallen Angel Stately

****

**Capitulo**** 1: ****Eyes in my **

**__**

_"Estoy aquí, acostada, en una cama de la enfermería, con una estupida venda en la pierna, puesto que el imbesil mayor, animal, descerebrado, odioso… por supuesto de Malfoy terminó lesionándome la pierna y como si no bastara con eso, Harry apenas me trajo aquí, se esfumó, seguro está con Ron y Hermione, o eso quiero creer." _

Suspiró, movió la sabana que la tapaba y observo la horrenda bata blanca que la señora Promfey le había obligado colocarse, frunció el entrecejo, se reincorporó intentando no apoyar la planta del pié de la pierna lesionada y se fue a colocarse su uniforme, que estaba sobre una silla. Ayudándose de la barandilla de la cama y de la pared consiguió su cometido. Desdoblo la camisa y la observó, no sería el más caro ni sotisficado uniforme, pero era suyo. De pronto observo como dos botones se desprendían, suspiró, pensando en su desgracia, se quito la bata, agarró los pantalones fue detrás del ropero y se los coloco. 

Como Virginia"no" tenía la peor suerte del mundo, no estaba al pendiente de que se escucho el rechinar de la puerta, justo en ese momento salió del ropero a buscar su camisa que había dejado olvidada en la silla, portando los pantalones del colegio y un sostén de algodón. Al salir de este, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos color plata fijos en ella, a pocos metros, en el umbral de la puerta. 

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo consto de pocos segundos, pero para la chica fue una eternidad, luego Draco Malfoy con descaró paso su mirada desde los pies hasta la cabeza de la chica, o ¿debería de decir de pechos a trasero? 

Virginia sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar de lo roja que se había colocado. Sus manos fueron lo único que reaccionó y apresaron un jarrón vació con furia. 

_- Vaya, Weasley no sabía que tuvieras fantasías voyeristas…  
_

La pelirroja no lo soportó y sin poder retenerlo más, lanzo el jarrón con gran precisión al rubio, bueno específicamente a su cabeza… Luego agarro la camisa y se la colocó apresuradamente. 

_- Cerdo_

Fue lo único que logró mascullar. La cabeza le daba vueltas, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el rubito yacía desplomado en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su cabeza.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_ PUM _**

La puerta se abrió rebelando a una sorprendida mujer, la señora Promfey al escuchar el alboroto que provenía del cuarto de pacientes, fue a revisar que era lo que acontecía, se esperaba muchas cosas, pero ver a Malfoy inconsciente en el piso sangrando, con pedazos de lo que fue un jarrón cerca del mismo y a la señorita Weasley abrochándose la camisa, no era algo que estaba en sus predicciones. 

_- ¡Señorita Weasley!, nunca lo imaginé de usted_

Mirando a una pelirroja sonrojada, despeinada y a medio abrochar su camisa. Por su parte Virginia sentía que su cara adoptaba tonalidades que no creía que pudieran ser posibles, rayando lo morado y sobrepasando los límites de un sonrojo común. 

_- ¡OH Dios Mío!_

****

* * *

**Horas Después… **

****

****

_¡Degradante!,  
  
_

_ ¡Patético!,_

_¡Humillante!_

_¡Inverosímil!_

**__**

Eran las palabras que minuto tras minuto martilleaban a la pelirroja, que estaba pensando que ya su suerte no podía ser peor, estaba en la misma habitación de antes, acostada en su cama, solo que con un cambió, al frente de esta, estaba Malfoy acostado en otra cama, una banda cubría su frente, se veían retazos de lo que el jarrón había producido, pequeñas gotas de sangre habían traspasado la venda. 

_Estoy aquí mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en la habitación y ciertamente no es lo más interesante _

Pensaba mientras miraba a Malfoy que estaba de brazos cruzado y en una actitud distante, mirando quien sabe a que o a quien. 

_¿¡Que demonios estas pensando!? ¿Malfoy interesante? _

Recriminándose así misma 

_No porque sea uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hog… _

**! **

_¡Reacciona Virginia!, tu no puedes estar pensando que Malfoy… _

**__**

**_Irggggggg_**

**__**

El rechinar de la puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos, la señora Promfey irrumpió en la habitación, les hecho una mirada evaluadora a los dos y paso a acercarse a la cama de Malfoy. 

_Señor Malfoy, quítese la camisa _

Dijo la señora Promfey y este así lo hizo, Virginia vio como la túnica de Slytherin caía, el chico colocaba las manos en su camisa y la desabrochaba botón por botón, lentamente, sinceramente a la pelirroja le hubiera gustado que se apresurara, sentía ya el sudor resbalar de su frente, observó los pectorales marcados del rubio, su espalda ancha y sus amplios hombros y su… De pronto sentía mucho calor. 

No tiene nada en la espalda, debió haber sido una mala postura al dormir. Pero ahora si se tendrá que quedar aquí hasta que me aseguré de que ese golpe se le va a curar perfectamente. Puede colocarse la camisa 

Retirándose de la habitación, después de dar su veredicto. De pronto el rostro sarcástico y burlón de Malfoy se centro en la pelirroja que estaba azorada y había girado su vista. 

_- ¿Qué Weasley?, ¿Te gustó la función?, yo se que soy el ser más irresistible de todo el planeta, pero no me gastes, deja para las demás. _

_- Por supuesto, porque como tu eres tan… Bueno ¿tu compartes con todos en el colegió no? _

Con un dejo de sarcasmo puntiagudo y letal. 

_- No, yo nunca compartiría nada contigo _

Virginia pone cara de "Pregúntame si me importa" 

_ - Claro, que mucho menos con la sangre sucia, tú sabes, no valla a ser que se me pegue algo._

_- No sabía que los parásitos podían contraer enfermedades, ya vez todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. _

_- Muy graciosa Weasley, no te hagas la que no te mueres por mí. _

_- Tienes razón _

Draco pone cara de "¿Ah?"__

_- Fíjate que cada vez que te tengo cerca, siento que me enfermo y que me voy a morir de asco. _

Cuando Draco iba a contrarrestar con algún insulto seguramente sobre lo pobre que era, la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y en el umbral de esta, con las manos en las mejillas en una actitud tele novelesca estaba la Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson, casi llorando. Virginia volvió su mirada al techo nuevamente. 

_ - ¡Draquiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Gritó Pansy con una voz chillona. 

_ - "Draqui" Estaba tan preocupada… ¿Qué te sucedió?_

Este solo volteó los ojos a la dirección donde se encontraba la pelirroja, Si las miradas mataran, Virginia abría muerto en ese momento, con la mirada que le lanzó la Slytherin. 

**_"Dije que ¿esto no podía ser peor?"_**

* * *

Nuevamente, le dedico este capitulo y le agradesco por todo a: Mariana A. Una de mis betas y me dió las mejores ideas para continuar mi primera comedía que no creí que agradara tanto Muchisimas gracias mi niña. 

No creo que haga falta decir que responderé todos los reviews, si ustedes agarran parte de su tiempo para responderme y hacerme feliz yo también haré con mi tiempo la respuesta de sus preguntas y halagos Muchisimas gracias. 

Mariana A: Hey Loca, ¿valió la pena no?, cuando tengamos un tiempito en clases seguimos escribiendo. Gracias por todo.

SaraMeliss: Aquí lo tienes, lo habia escrito antes pero tenía que consultar con mi Beta y terminar de arreglar unas cositas, ojalá te gustara. 

Jeru: Si, bueno, algo así, en realidad puede cambiar el rumbo del fic en cualquier momento. Gracias por tus reviews - 

Fenixia: Me alegra haber conseguido mi cometido, me emociona mucho la verdad que te gustara y aqui lo tienes, espero que te gustara. 

Sabina Evans: Me alegra que te gustara, que te "agarrara fuerte" y espero que lo siga haciendo, aqui tienes la continuación.

Tak: Pues sí, tu sabes loqueando nuevamente me alegra que te gustara y espero que en este capitulo no te perdieras mucho con el dialogo. Besitos. 

AlMeNdRiTa: Que bueno, que te gusto, y pues dudo mucho que Harry se enamoré de Ginny, aunque mejor no te adelanto nada. 

Miina: Espero que con este capitulo se solucionara el problema de los puntitos y las comillas, gracias por todo niña eres lo maximo. 

Impossibles: Que bueno, espero que lo sigas leyendo 

Clarise: Que genial que te gustara y pues a mi también me duele todo lo que la Pelirroja le dice a mi Draqui xD 

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Aqui está la continuación y espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leer 

Airilee: Mi niña pues me fascina que te encantara el fic, en serio, tu sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mi y pues si, Virginia tiene la pava del año (mala suerte). - Y Draco es tan...pues si, sensual. Y que genial que te gustara esa frase esa es de mis favoritas. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo Besitos. 

Venus: Que bueno que te gusto, espero que sigas leyendo. 

Nimph: Gracias por tu voto en el gremio y me alegra mucho que te gustara mi forma evolucionada de escribir aunque espero mejorar con el tiempo. Gracias le da un sorvete de limon

Scartlet: ¬¬ si, Harry de metido, bueno espero que te guste Besitos

Nicka: Que bueno que te dio risa xD

Gliz: Aqui tienes el capitulo actualizado, espero que sigas leyendo. Besitos


End file.
